My dark vision
by persephone606
Summary: What would happen if not everyone got away from Mr Zetes? This is an edited version of this story that i took down to correct some of the grammar errors. An alternative ending to the first dark visions book. T for a reason, bit Gorey towards the end.


_**Dark Visions alternative ending**_

_**Sophie Harding**_

_**Original Book by L. **_

Come on, come one kit thought to herself. Or did she think it to everyone else as well, she didn't really know, now wasn't the time to figure it out, now was the time to hurry. That's when she heard it the front door opening loudly whoever it was didn't care about being quiet which meant it was **him**, Mr Zetes. She knew the others had heard it too, she sensed their panic. Forgetting everything else she ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, but all the time taking care not to be too loud, thankful that there were no squeaky floorboards at the institute. She hoped Mr Zetes wasn't waiting at the bottom for her. Fortunately he had moved from the front door. The others were waiting for her in the car, Anna sitting in the driver's seat with Lewis next to her and Rob and Gabriel in the back. She didn't hear him behind her, she didn't notice him until he grabbed her from behind and held the cold tip of the gun against her throat.

"Kit" Rob yelled, he jumped out of the car and for some reason Gabriel followed him.

"now" said Mr Zetes in a calm voice "Anna, Lewis go, or I'll shoot her. They had no choice there was nothing they could do and they were certain that Mr Zetes would shoot Kit no matter how much he wanted her power. With actions full of repressed anger Anna slowly put the car in gear and drove away leaving Kit, Rob and Gabriel to the mercy of the Mr Zetes.

Groggily Kit opened her eyes to see Rob leaning over her looking worried and Gabriel carefully ignoring them both and all Kit got when she tried to contact him mentally was tall icy walls.

"So touching" said Mr Zetes sarcastic from behind them, appearing like the villain in an old movie.

"Come with me...Rob" he said looking every inch the villain he was.

He led Rob through the door and down a flight of stairs to, from what she could see, Kit guessed must have been the basement.

Rob was lead towards a monstrous, jagged crystal in the middle of the room and a chair that looked like some kind of torture device with metal and leather straps criss crossing it, presumably to tie whoever sat in it _very_ tightly.

"Now, this is, as you can probably tell, a crystal, but not just any crystal, a huge store of physic energy and, so I'm told, causes great pain when a physic comes into contact with it." Rob said nothing simply standing there, refusing to acknowledge the man before him. Zetes simply shrugged and moved the crystal, seemingly with no effort and, for a moment, Rob wondered how he did it as the crystal looked very heavy, but then he saw the metal base with wheels. He wondered why he wasn't trying to come up with a solution to escape, but he guessed because it was hopeless, he wasn't usually one to give up. But he was just too tired now. He should probably try to stop Mr Zetes from strapping him to the intimidating chair but he was so tired.

"you're probably tired." stated Mr Zetes, "that's the crystal doing that to you it will suck the energy out of you and, ultimately, kill you from the inside out, with you're own energy, how ironic that the very thing that brought you to me will help me kill you." he spoke with no emotion, Rob wondered how he could have such disregard for human life, as the crystal slowly moved ever closer to his forehead, just over his third eye he thought grimly.

The moment one of the jagged arms of the crystal touched his forehead Kit and Gabriel felt it through the web. The pain was unimaginable.

Rob's forehead was torn and bleeding the crystal was transferring energy between him and itself, but some of it was ending up in the wrong place, his innards were turning to energy and his blood was boiling. He knew pretty soon there would be nothing left of him save the scalded ashes and cracked, peeling skin and the worst thing was that he could do nothing, there was no way he could stop it there was no way he could do anything, the metal straps were tight across his chest, the crystal was right in front of him even if he got out of the binding there was nothing he could do to help himself, he was stuck. In the last moments of his life he thought of Kit and strangely Gabriel, he knew they would be happy, he could see how Gabriel felt even if the guy himself couldn't see it and he knew Kit felt the same was, she just wouldn't admit it.

Even Lewis and Anna felt the spark that was Rob go out and that was the last thing they ever felt through the web as, like the books said, with the death of one of the members the web, as well, died.


End file.
